Over the years various techniques, devices and systems have been proposed to trap pests such as flies and other flying insects with limited results.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,556 to Biao describes cylinders that having parallel strings across an opening, abstract, where narrow spaces between the strings will eventually trap the flies in the cylinder which can also have insecticides and/or other attractants, and the reference mentions colors such as “black” as an attractant color. The string is not treated and is stretched across the opening of the trap in accordance to the size of the insect that is being trapped. The 556 patent uses string stretched over an opening. This trap does not specify any visual attraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,299 to Peek describes fly decoys formed from “yarn . . . impregnated with an attractant” with “pesticide”and affixed to a structure by “tack, magnet or adhesive”, abstract, and the yarn can be “black”, column 2. This patent just says that black is attractive which is wrong since black does not attract by itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,024 to Peek describes a cylindrical shaped “sleeve” with attractant and pesticide, abstract, from which the treated yarn strips described in the Peek '299 can hang from Peek '024 uses an absorbent piece of string or yarn inside of the cylinder for pesticide delivery that does not specify nor recognize the use of any colors that can be used as attractants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,822 to Green describes a trap where flies are lured in by a food source and the flies pass through a funnel and can not exit therefrom. Green '822 describes a “cylindrical . . . shell” having an inverted “funnel” inside having edible food type bait, and a “string” hanging below the funnel as a landing platform so that flies can go up the string inside of the inverted funnel and get trapped inside.
Much of the prior art is used to generally trap insects with chemical attractants and baits and not for attracting insects with colors. Many of the prior art attractants can have unpleasant odors and smells and need constant ventilation which restricts their use to outdoors. Thus, much of the prior art cannot be used indoors since they have unpleasant smells and odors that emanate therefrom.
Much of the prior art is limited to cylindrical type containers that may not be useable in all indoor and outdoor applications, as well as not be aesthetically pleasing in view of their shapes.
Additional prior art devices have expensive components and would not be economical or user friendly to both indoor and outdoor applications.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.